


On the way to the trial

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, M/M, Missing Scene, Supportive Aaron, because we all like that, just two husbands talking about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I wanna see it with my own eyes. I need to do it. For Bell. And for myself as well.” - he said as he took a big breath. - ”He got away with so many things. I need to see him go down.”Or...Missing scene from 10th January episode. After Robert left Wishing Well Cottage he went to Lachlan's trial. He wasn't alone tho.





	On the way to the trial

“I have to go to court. I need to know if Lachlan will be there.” - said Robert as he got home from Wishing Well Cottage. Aaron was in the kitchen drinking orange juice while the scrapyard bills were all over the table, waiting for him to sort them out.

 

“Rebecca's there, can't she just, call you?” - he asked as he glanced at his husband. He was still concentrating on his task when he heard Robert. He immediately raised his head at the sound of his slightly broken voice.

 

“I wanna see it with my own eyes. I need to do it. For Bell. And for myself as well.” - he said as he took a big breath. - ”He got away with so many things. I need to see him go down.”

 

“Aright, I come with ya.” - answered Aaron without a second of hesitation. He stood up to get his coat but as he went past Robert he grabbed his hand, stopping him.

 

“You don't... “ - _you don't have to_. That's what he wanted to say, but Aaron just smiled at him as he stroked his cheek.

 

“I want to okay? Get in the car, we're leaving in five.”

 

“Where are you going?” - asked Robert as Aaron suddenly turned around to race up the stairs.

 

“I just go and grab Mr Giraffe.” - he shouted. - “Seb left it here, and I know how much he loves it.” - Robert couldn't help but smile. To be honest he wanted to see Seb as well, and with Aaron there, it's gonna be even better. They knew Rebecca wouldn't bring him to court, but after that, they can still pop over. They intended to. At least he did, and from Aaron's actions, he knew his husband felt the same.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The car ride was.... silent. Well apart from the occasional sighs coming from Robert's mouth. Then Aaron couldn't handle it anymore. - “He'll be there, and he'll go down.” - he said as he patted Robert's thigh. His eyes were on the road.

 

“I know. It's just... Rebecca's updates aren't helping.” - he scoffed. To be honest it was annoying. She texted them every ten minutes to let them know that Lachlan still hasn't turned up. Robert felt only more nervous because of that, and Aaron prayed that her phone would run out of battery, because he didn't have as much patience as Robert.

 

“We'll be there in ten.” - he said.

 

“Perfect, just in time for another useless update.” - answered Robert rolling his eyes.

 

“Okay, how about, we talk about what we're gonna do with Seb? You know when we go over.” - he tried everything to take his mind off this trial, and Seb seemed to be a good choice of topic. He always helped solving any problem.

 

“Erm... I don't know. We could take him to a nice walk around the park I guess.” - said Robert with a little smile. Talking about Seb always brought a smile on his face.

 

“Sounds good. And then we can, take some pictures?”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my husband?” - he laughed – “Pictures?”

 

“Why not. I'd do anything for him, you know that.” - answered Aaron with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Yeah I know. You too are quite a pair.” - he laughed. - “God help me in a few years time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? Because you two will be ganging up on me 24/7. That's why.”

 

“Oh come on, you know how to have fun with us.” - said Aaron as he looked at Robert for a second before they turned right, reaching the car park.

 

“Sometimes I wish we'd be there already.” - said Robert quietly as he opened the car door.

 

“Where?” - asked Aaron confused.

 

“In the future.”

 

“Nah, I think our present is pretty good as well. I wouldn't trade it.” - he answered, before he nodded to the direction of the building.

 

“It could be better though....” - said Robert as they approached the front door. They both knew what he meant by that.

 

“I know, and there's nothing I want more, but.... let's just get through this first, alright? Then we're gonna spend some time with the little man. Okay?” - he asked as he squeezed Robert's hand.

 

“Okay.” - he sighed – “Thank you, for being here.”

 

“Of course you idiot. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now.”

 

 

 


End file.
